5 Times Steve Carried his Ohana
by bloodmagik
Summary: Five times Steve Carried his Ohana and one time they returned the favour. Rated M for language/subject matter in some chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Danny

Five times Steve McGarrett carried his O_hana_ and one time they returned the favour. _  
_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Hawaii Five-0 and I promise to put everyone back in one piece.

**Rating:** M for language, to be safe.

_This is my first H50 fic so apologies if anyone appears to be OOC. I usually write for Supernatural. __I've only watched up to 2.19 as well so I'm slightly behind._

_Each chapter will stand alone._

* * *

**H50*H50 * H50*H50 * H50*H50**

**1 -** **Danny.**

_"Are you even listening to me?"_

Steve tears his gaze away from his cell phone and raises an eyebrow at his partner, who, in typical Danny fashion, is gesticulating wildly as he talks.

"Not really, no." He drops his phone on top of his desk and leans back in his chair, crossing his arms. "What were you saying?"

Danny scowls at him from the doorway. "Funny." He pushes away from the doorjamb and the glass door swings shut behind him as he approaches Steve's desk. "Considering a career change are we, babe? No, no," He waves a hand as Steve goes to interrupt, "Don't tell me - you're planning on distracting the bad guys with your really bad jokes so we can arrest them _before_ they try to shoot us?"

He sits on the edge of the desk and rubs at a smudge mark on the face of his watch. "Y'know, you might be onto something there, Super Seal; Just think how much paperwork that would save us from doing."

He looks up when Steve doesn't answer and rolls his eyes, pushing himself up off the tabletop. "What I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, _Steven_, is that I have Grace this weekend and, for some strange reason," Danny breaks off to glare at his partner, "My darling daughter has decided that the only thing she could _possibly_ do this weekend is go hik- "

"Sorry to interrupt," Chin pushes the glass door open and leans into the office, "The Governor just called - body parts found in a warehouse next to the docks."

Steve stands and stretches, exhaling when the vertebrae between his shoulder blades pop satisfyingly. "You and Kono go find out who owns the warehouse. We're gonna need a list of everyone who has access." He pockets his phone. "Danny and I will go talk to Max. Call me when you're done."

They're almost at the entrance to the car park when Steve stops abruptly just shy of the main door.

"How the hell is Gracie wanting to go hiking _my_ fault?"

Danny raises an eyebrow. "You wanna move along there, Super Seal? We're blocking the exit."

McGarrett blinks at him confusedly.

"You're the only person I know who hikes _ergo_," He prods at Steve's chest with his index finger, "_Your_ fault. Can we go now?"

He turns away and steps out into the sunshine.

H50*H50

"I swear to God, McGarrett, if we survive this, I'm gonna kill you. Jesus… "

Danny ducks down behind a pallet, flinching as the crate beside him splinters into thousands plastic shards. He fires off another two rounds.

"I'm actually going to kill you; Never mind hiking this weekend - I'll be too busy digging your goddamn _grave_."

He peers hesitantly around the stack of pallets. The warehouse is eerily silent between the spatters of gunfire and he slips fluidly across a gap between the towering rows lining the walls.

His heart beat feels deafeningly loud.

His gun is pointed towards the floor, sweaty palms curled around the grip as he darts across another gap. The discoloured wooden slats press into his shoulder blades as he inches his way towards the end of the row. Quiet steps to his left have him tightening his grip on his gun and he turns on the balls of his feet, raising his gun to shoulder height.

He's running out of time; The footsteps are just around the corner. He steels himself and flips off the safety, counts down from _three, two, one..._

"Woah… Easy, Danno." McGarrett grins at him from behind his own semi-automatic and a red hot cloud descends on Danny, wrapping itself around his chest and forcing itself down his throat.

"What the ever-loving _fuck_, McGarrett?" he hisses, jabbing his gun in Steve's direction. "What happened to 'doing it by the book', or did you conveniently forget about that bit?" He drops his gun and glares at his partner, "Don't look at me like that. You don't get to look at me like that when you're actively trying to get me killed."

Pallets splinter behind his head and they drop to a crouch, covering their heads as needle-sharp slivers of wood rain down on them. A second bullet slams into the concrete floor inches from Steve's boot, showering them in a cloud of dust and he briefly feels the warmth of Steve's hand through the thin cotton of his shirt sleeve as he's dragged to his feet. They barrel along the corridor, Danny's boots slipping on the cool concrete as he ducks off to the right and crouches down behind a skip. His heart is thudding heavily against his ribcage, a deafening tattoo that drowns out the sound of his partner's boots striking the floor behind him.

Except that Steve isn't behind him any more; The footsteps are fading and abruptly muted by a staccato of gunshots somewhere to his left. He takes a breath and wipes the palms of his hands on the legs of his pants before pushing himself up off the ground. Steve's voice is muffled and he has to strain to hear him over the sound of his heart beating in his ears.

"I'm done." Steve's voice echoes along the corridors and Danny groans inwardly. He pushes away from the skip and slips across another gap as Steve raises his voice.

"Y'hear me, Kevin? I'm done playing games."

Danny's close; He can hear the gentle pad of Steve's boots against the concrete floor as he strides along the long corridor behind him.

"Kev- "

The metallic click stops Steve in his tracks. The metal is cold against his neck and he raises his hands above his head.

"Turn around. Slowly." Kevin nudges him with the muzzle. "Put your weapon on the ground and push it to me."

H50*H50

Danny curses, watching as Steve drops to a crouch and shoves his gun towards the young man in front of him. Sighing, he sidles along the row of pallets and ducks to the right, down another long corridor. His footsteps sound like fireworks. The gun is still aimed at Steve's head.

"On your knees. Hands on your head."

He watches as Steve drops to his knees, lacing his fingers behind his head.

_Shit..._

And double shit, because he may have said that last bit out loud.

He manages to get a single shot off before he's knocked off his feet. He can see Steve running towards him at full speed and seconds later he feels sickening waves of poker-hot pain radiating up his leg from his ankle all the way up to his hip as both Steve and Kevin come down on top of him. His fingers scramble to grip at the sleeve of Steve's t-shirt as the waves swell up and crash over him.

"Hey, Danno…" He opens his eyes to find Steve leaning over him, grinning. "Need a hand?"

He scowls and blinks hard when Steve splits in two above him. "Seriously?" He waves a hand in Steve's direction. "Tell me something, Steven, did it ever occur to you that it's actually possible to go more than 24 hours without being shot at or did they skip over that part at Seal School?"

Steve grins and pulls Danny's arm over his shoulders, wrapping the other arm around his partner's waist. "I must have missed that class." He nudges Danny towards the exit.

"You're still not funny."


	2. Chapter 2 - Grace

_This is kind of a two-for-one. I feel like I should put a warning at the beginning of this chapter because of the sheer amount of fluff so here goes… It's embarrassingly fluffy, even for me._

**_Warning: Large amounts of Gracie/Steve fluff at the end - may lead to cuteness-induced overload. Proceed with caution._**

_Mmmkay?_

* * *

**2 - Grace**

_"Uncle Steve!"_

"Hey, sweetheart." He turns and drops to one knee, steadying himself against the counter when she flings her arms around his neck. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." He can feel her nod against his neck before she pulls away and grins at him. "Danno helped me pack last night. He bought me a new bag 'specially."

"He did, did he?" Steve pushes himself to his feet and leans back against the counter. "So where is this special new bag?"

"In the car." Her pigtails bounce with every step as she heads for the door. "Be right back."

She stops short as the door swings open.

"Hey, Monkey," Danny steps over the threshold, a small pink rucksack slung over his right shoulder. "You forget something?" He shrugs the strap off his shoulder and holds the bag up until Grace has worked her arms through both holes. The pack is almost as tall as his daughter.

He leans down and tugs on one of Grace's bunches. "You got everything? Sunscreen, hat, water bottle?" She nods. "Good. Make sure Uncle Steve behaves himself, okay? I'll call you when I'm done at work." He presses a kiss to her cheek.

"And you," He glares at Steve and points a warning finger at his partner's chest. "This is not 'Hell Week'. She's eight, so no 'Hooah', no obstacle courses, no crawling through mud, no hand-to-hand combat training…" Grace giggles and Danny raises an eyebrow in Steve's direction. "Got it?"

Steve pulls a face.. "It's 'Hoo-yah', not 'Hooah' - 'Hooah' is the army." He pushes away from the counter and wraps an arm around Grace's shoulders. "Relax, Danno. It's an easy hike - she'll be fine."

He nudges Grace with his hip. "Tell your dad to stop worrying and go to work." She grins up at her father and Danny fakes a scowl.

"Oh, so that's how it is, huh? Uncle Steve agrees to take you hiking and suddenly you're siding with him over me? I'll remember that. C'mere and give me a hug before I go." He drops to one knee and squeezes his daughter tight. "Have fun, okay, Monkey? And remember, Danno loves you."

"Love you too, daddy."

"Yo, Super Seal," Danny calls over his shoulder as he walks towards the door. "Behave yourself."

Steve rolls his eyes. "I thought you were going to work. Why are you still here?"

"Shut up."

Danny slams the door shut.

**H50*H50*H50**

"Uncle Steve!"

He turns to find Grace sitting in the middle of the trail a little way behind him, hugging her legs to her chest. Her knees are streaked with dirt.

"What's wrong?" He jogs up the incline and crouches down in front of her, letting his pack slide to the ground. "Did you fall?"

She shakes her head. "My legs hurt." She doesn't look up as she swirls a finger through the soil at her side.

"Okay." Steve leans over and snags her bag by the handle, slipping the straps down over her shoulders. "Let's take a break." He drops down next to her and leans forwards to rest his forearms on his knees.

The sky turns to steel above them and he pushes to his feet, brushing loose dirt off the back of his pants as fat droplets of water start to work their way beneath the collar of his t-shirt.

"You better put a jacket on, sweetheart. It's gonna start raining before we get back down to the bottom." He swings Grace's bag up on top of his own and holds his hand out to pull her to her feet. "C'mon, we're nearly there - half an hour max and we'll be at the car, okay?"

The trail is turning to mud beneath their feet as the rain runs down off the mountain. Grace's fingers tighten around his when she slips. He has to grab her to stop her falling.

"Okay, you know what?" He bumps Grace's bag further up his shoulder. "Up we go."

She wraps her arms around his neck when he leans down and presses her forehead into his collarbone.

**H50*H50*H50**

"Gracie?"

He has to twist to see her face where it's pressed against his neck and he fumbles in his pocket for his car keys when he sees that she's fallen asleep. She doesn't stir when he lowers her onto the back seat and leans over to fasten her seatbelt.

She's still asleep when he pulls into his driveway and kills the engine.

"Okay," He eases the seatbelt back into its holder and leans forwards to slip his arms behind her back. "C'mon, Gracie."

She stirs when he lifts her out of the car, blinking and rubbing at her eyes. "Where are we?" He shifts her onto his hip and bends down to snag her toy dolphin from the back seat. "We're home. C'mon," He nudges the door shut and turns towards the house. "Let's go get dried off."

**H50*H50*H50**

Grace falls asleep halfway through The Sword In The Stone and he eases down onto the couch next to her, covering her with a blanket that's almost as old as he is. She stirs slightly, mumbling as she tightens her grip on the stuffed dolphin tucked under her arm and he pulls the blanket up over her shoulder, leaning down to press his lips to her forehead.

"Love you too, sweetheart."


	3. Chapter 3 - Kono

**3 - Kono**

Something is buzzing. By the time he comes to the room is silent. He buries his head in his pillow.

Ten seconds later it starts again.

Fumbling for his phone on the side table, he rolls onto his back and lifts it to his ear, bringing his free hand up to rub at the band of tension thats wrapping itself around his forehead.

"McGarrett."

She has to shout over the music. "Heeeeeeeyyyy, Boss… Howzit?"

"Kono?" He flips on the light and turns to squints at his alarm clock; It's two in the morning. "Kono, are you okay?"

"Huh?" Glass shatters in the background. "_Shit…"__  
_

"Kono, what's going on?" He pushes himself up on one elbow. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"_Thanks, __brah… _What?" A door slams and the background noise is muted. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"You're fine?" His headache kicks up another notch.

"Yeaaahhh."

"So you're calling me at two in the morning because…?"

"Chin isn't answering his phone."

He squeezes his eyes shut and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Right."

"Uhuh… _Ooft!"_ He jerks the phone away from his head when she starts giggling uncontrollably.

"_Yo, who dis?_"

He swings his legs over the side of the bed. "Who the hell are you?" He glances at the caller ID on his phone. "Where's Kono?"

"_Relax, brah. She right here." _The voice laughs._ "She waaaaaasted, man."_

"Right. And where is 'here', exactly?" He rubs his free hand over his face. "I'll be there in twenty."

**H50*H50*H50**

"Hey," He crouches down next to where she's sprawled out on the sand. Her hair is fanned out around her head.

"Hey!" She grins up at him and pats the ground at her side. "What are you doing here?"

"You called me." He eases himself down and leans forwards to rest his forearms on his knees. He can hear the soft roar of the waves crashing on the shore in front of them. "Remember?"

"I did? Hey," She scrambles to her feet and wraps a hand around his wrist, tugging him to his feet. "Let's go swimming! C'mon," She pulls her dress up over her head as she sprints towards the water. "Race ya!"

"No, no, no!" He bends down to scoop her dress up off the ground and starts to run, the sand shifting from soft to firm beneath his feet when he reaches the water's edge. The waves lap at the backs of her knees and she laughs, splashing in the shallow water.

"Kono!"

She looks up when he calls her name. "Hey! You comin' in, or what?"

"What? No!" He takes a step forwards, bunching her dress in his fist. "Get your ass back here!"

Ten seconds later he's wading through the water, grimacing as it flows over the tops of his boots. He grabs her wrist and starts to pull her back towards the beach. "Let's go, Kono."

His pace is brisk despite the pull of the water and she stumbles as they reach the shore. Sand clings to her legs when she flops onto her back and glares up at him.

"Party pooper."

He raises an eyebrow and leans down, adjusting his grip on her forearms. "Yeah, that's me. Never mind the fact that we both have to be in work in less than four hours. C'mon, up you get." He pulls her to her feet and tugs her dress down over her head.

"Car's that way." He points further up the beach and nudges her forwards. "Start walking."

**H50*H50*H50**

Someone is sawing her head in half.

Her mouth feels sort of fuzzy, and she flaps a hand at her alarm clock when the incessant beeping causes the pain in her head to spike. It shatters when it hits the floor, scattering hundreds of plastic shards. She forces her eyes open.

She can't remember how she got here.

The sheet feels coarse against her forearms when she pushes herself up; There's a towel draped over her pillow and another one on top of the sheet. Pushing the comforter back, she swings her legs over the side of the bed and folds to rest her elbows on the blue material covering her knees; She's still wearing the blue sundress she had on yesterday. Her skin feels gritty beneath the cotton.

She shuffles towards the bathroom and turns the hot tap on full, letting the water run down over her face as she braces herself against the wall of the cubical. The hot water is easing the tightness across her shoulders and up her neck.

She closes her eyes.

_"Heeeeeeeyyyy, Boss… Howzit?"_ _She presses the phone closer to her ear. "Huh? Shit…" __She loses her grip on the bottle in her hand and it smashes when it hits the floor, splashing beer over her bare feet._

She turns the temperature up.

_"Hey, let's go swimming!" She's pulling her dress up over her head and running towards the water._

_"You coming in, or what?"_

She scrubs at her face, running her fingers through her hair as she pushes it out of her eyes.

_"Let's go, Kono." Steve's fingers are digging into her wrist as he pulls her towards the beach._

_"C'mon, up you get."_

_"Car's that way."_

Oh, God… She's never drinking again.

**H50*H50*H50**

"Uh, hey…"

She feels heat rising on her cheeks and keeps her eyes on the floor as she slips past him into the kitchen.

"Good Morning." He looks absolutely wrecked.

"I uh…" She glances at him over the rim of her coffee cup and gives him an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry. For y'know…"

"Uh, yeah…" He rolls his neck and then pushes to his feet, digging in his pocket for his car key. "Forget it. Need a lift?"

"Yeah." She drops her mug in the sink. "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4 - Catherine

_Rated M for subject matter just to be on the safe side. This chapter contains spoilers for 1.05 so fair warning if you haven't seen it yet. :)_

* * *

**4 - Catherine**

_"Why did you let me sleep so late?"_

He turns in his chair and smiles as she steps out onto the lanai wearing the shirt he had on last night. The sleeves are pushed up just past her wrists.

"Hey," He pushes to his feet and wraps his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "You looked so peaceful and we don't have any plans." He leans down to kiss her, frowning when she turns her head away. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She shivers and tugs the sleeves down over her hands. "Sorry, it's just… I think I'm coming down with something. I don't want to get you sick."

"Seals don't get sick." The skin at the side of his eyes crinkles when he smiles and he reaches up to brush a stray strand of hair away from her face. "Plus, we slept in the same bed last night. It's a little late to be worrying about passing on your germs."

"I guess you're right." She pushes up onto her tiptoes and presses her lips to his. "You're wrong about the Seal thing though; They get sick, they just don't admit it."

"And you know that for a fact, do you, Lieutenant?" He folds into a chair and tugs her down to sit on his knee. She presses her shoulder into his chest and tilts her head up towards the sky, letting her eyes slip shut.

"I do."

She can feel the minute contractions of his abs when he laughs. "Okay. So what do you want to do?"

The warmth of the sun on her face is soothing.

"Can we stay here? Just for a minute."

He tucks her hair behind her ear. "We can stay as long as you want."

**H50*H50*H50**

"Here," He sits on the edge of the coffee table and holds the box out, watching as she plucks several tissues from it.

"Thanks." She swipes at her nose, crumpling the tissues into a ball as she leans back into the couch. "Ugh… God, this sucks." She coughs into her fist and offers him a wry smile.

"It's kind of ironic, isn't it? You finally get a day off and I go and ruin it by getting sick. I suppose it makes a bit of a change from you ditching me to go and chase bad guys all over the island though, huh?"

He rolls his eyes and stands, leaning over her to snag the blanket off the back of the couch and drape it over her shoulders. "I never ditched you."

She grins up at him. "Yeah," She breaks off to cough gloopily into her tissues. "You did. Hey, did Mary ever tell you about how she caught me sneaking out of the house the first time I spent the night here?"

He sits on the coffee table and leans forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. He cocks his head to one side. "No. What happened?"

"It was so embarrassing; You got called away and I was letting myself out like you said to do. You know what she said to me? She said that she could hear us. _Through the walls." _

She narrows her eyes when he looks at her blankly. "She could hear us _going at it_ through the walls, Steve! _It's not funny_!" She chucks the tissue ball at his chest and his face creases as he tries to keep from laughing.

She reaches forward to punch him. "You're such an ass."

"Sorry." He grins as he pushes back on the tabletop, bringing his arms up to shield his face. "What did you say to her?"

"Nothing." She pulls a face and leans forwards to pluck a fresh tissue from the box next to his leg, shivering when the blanket slips off her shoulders. "I told her I was embarrassed, okay? The whole thing was just so awkward."

He shifts to the edge of the coffee table and stands, tugging at the blanket. "I'm sure you handled the situation just fine. Are you cold?" He palms at her forehead and frowns. "You want to try that Theraflu stuff? Danny says he swears by it when Gracie's sick."

She nods. "Can't hurt, right?"

He smiles and pats her leg. "Right. Be right back."

**H50*H50*H50**

"Scoot over." He bends down to set the coffee mugs down on the coffee table and drops onto the end of the couch, pushing her hair away from her face when she rests her cheek against his chest. He plants a kiss to her forehead and holds the cup out to her. "Here."

"Thanks." She wraps her hands around it and hugs it close to her chest. Her face twists as she swallows. "Jesus, this tastes like shit." She holds the cup out for him to take. "Danny must have been drunk when he told you that Grace likes that stuff."

"He said that it works." He leans over the armrest to set the cup on the side table and reaches for the TV remote. "He never said anything about her actually liking the stuff. You want to see if there's a movie on?"

"You choose. Just promise me one thing?" She leans into him and lets her eyes slip shut.

"Anything."

"Wake me up before you go to bed."

"Promise." He presses his lips to her forehead. "Go to sleep, Cath."


	5. Chapter 5 - Mary Ann

_So, I kinda finished chapter 6 before I even started this one. What can I say? Steve whump comes ridiculously easily to me.__  
_

_I borrowed a little from episodes 1.3, 1.4 and 1.5._

_I took a few liberties with this one. __I should probably apologise in advance…_

_A/N: I'm working on the basis that Steve is 5 years older than Mary._

* * *

**5 - Mary Ann.**

"_What are you doing?"_

Mary doesn't look up as she flips through the sheaf of paperwork inside the top drawer of her father's desk. "Looking for spare batteries."

"What do you need batteries for?" He sets her beer down on the leather coaster protecting the polished wooded top and folds himself into one of the chairs facing her. He props his head up on one hand, resting his own bottle on top of his thigh.

"I need them to power my night vision goggles." She rolls her eyes when he raises an eyebrow at her. "Okay, seriously, would you just, like, relax for a second? They're for the remote, okay?"

"Right. The spare batteries are in the kitchen." Steve tips his bottle towards his mouth and allows his gaze to drift to the french doors looking out over the lanai. "Top drawer."

The water beyond their little private beach looks so warm and inviting beneath the almost-electric colours of the sunset. He forces himself to turn away.

"Mary?"

His sister is still bent over the open drawer, her long blonde hair falling forwards to hide her face.

Mary looks up at him through her bangs. "Did you know this was in here?" She drops an old photograph onto the desktop.

"Is that us?" He sets his beer bottle on the floor and leans forwards in his chair to pull the picture closer. Mary can't be more than five or six years old, all dimples and toothy grin as she hangs off the back of his neck, looking directly at the camera. She looks happy.

"Do you remember when this was taken?" He looks up and she shakes her head. "Mom pulled us out of school early. I remember getting called to the office and thinking that something had happened, that maybe her or Dad had gotten hurt at work, but when I got there, she was standing waiting for me. I think she told them we were going to the dentist, or something like that. Instead, we picked you up. You screamed blue murder most of the way home because you were going to miss the end of the book your teacher was reading to the class."

He clears his throat, reaching for his drink. "Dad was already home when we got back. We must have been fighting or doing something stupid because Mom kicked us out and told me to take you down onto the beach until Dad sorted out the barbecue. You almost broke my neck trying to get me to carry you back up to the house because you didn't want to get your feet all sandy."

He taps his index finger against the neck of the bottle as he leans back in his chair and flashes her a knowing smile. "God, you were a such a pain in the ass. Still are… Mom must have taken it just after I tried to put you down and you wouldn't let go of my neck."

"You pretended to drop me, didn't you?" The corners of her brother's eyes crinkle when he smiles and she shrugs. "Then it was your own fault."

"Yeah." He drops his gaze to the floor and runs his thumb over the peeling bottle label. "I guess it was."

Mary smiles sadly. "I can't believe he kept it. I mean, we were invisible to that man." She swipes angrily at her eyes. "I would have taken anything from him. Even disappointment, because it would have been _something_."

He looks up. "Dad loved us, Mary."

Mary snorts softly. "Yeah, well he had a funny way of showing it, didn't he? We didn't talk for _ten years_, Steve." She brushes roughly at her face. "And I never saw dad again."

"Is that why you're crying?" He pushes out of his chair and skirts around the edge of the desk to stand in front of her. "Because you're still mad at dad? Dad did what he did because he loved us. He was trying to protect us, Mare." He wipes a smear of mascara from her cheek and pulls her into a hug. "And, for what it's worth, I'm sorry that I didn't make more of an effort to stay in touch."

"I don't want it to be another ten years before we see each other again." Mary pulls away and turns to look at the photograph lying on the desk behind her.

"We're gonna see each other again, okay? We will…"

She sniffles quietly and wipes at her eyes. "You promise?"

"Yes." He tilts her chin upwards. "I promise."


	6. Chapter 6 - Steve

_I feel like I should apologise for not giving Chin his own chapter. I honestly have no idea how to write him so I chose to do Mary Ann instead. _

_Anyways, the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it. Switches between various POV's - hopefully it works. Danny rants a little bit._

_Unbeta'ed so any and all mistakes are my own._

_Two 'big boy' words in this chapter. _

* * *

**6 - And one time Steve's ****_Ohana_**** returned the favour.**

_"Hey, Boss."_

Kono stops next to the open passenger-side door of Steve's truck and watches as he fumbles with the straps on his leg holster.

"HPD here yet?" He tugs it down over his foot and tosses it through the gap in the front seats, stilling when the movement pulls at something just below his left shoulder blade. A bead of sweat slips beneath the waistband of his pants, sending a wave of shivers up his spine, and he can feel Kono's eyes boring into the back of his head as he grips the door sill and forces himself to take a breath.

"I just got off the phone with dispatch. They're sending a unit."

He nods tightly. "Right." He forces his expression into neutral as he pushes away from the car and looks at her over his shoulder.

"Get them to stick our guy in the tank and then I need them to meet me and Danny in Waimalu to help us search his house. You and Chin - " He drops his gaze to the floor to blink away grey dots. "You and Chin finish up here, then go back to the office and see what you can get out of him. Call me when you're done."

He reaches into the glovebox for a fresh magazine and suddenly the pain is sharper, stabbing. It steals the air from his lungs and he presses the heel of hand into the arch at the front of his ribcage.  
His t-shirt feels wet beneath his hand. He pulls it away slowly, tilting his palm towards the bright blue Hawaiian sky.

"Kono."

He can feel Kono's hand on his arm, warm and soothing, as she pulls him round to face her. He sees her lips moving but he doesn't hear anything.  
He doesn't understand why he suddenly feels cold.

**H50*H50*H50**

"Boss?"

Kono takes a half step towards the Chevvy when she sees the muscles in Steve's back tense under his t-shirt and she can hear him saying her name. The dark blue cotton is damp with sweat between his shoulder blades. She takes another step forwards.

"Boss," Her hand hovers inches above his upper arm as she leans closer. His skin is cool beneath her touch when she pulls him upright. "You okay?"

She feels her stomach twist when palm of Steve's hand glistens wetly in the bright sunlight.

"You're bleeding. Shit…" Kono tightens her grip around Steve's bicep when he starts to tilt sideways, the pressure paling the skin under her fingers. Her eyes drop to the dark red starting to soak through the front of his t-shirt and she whips her head round, searching the vacant lot for one of the other members of the Five-0 team.

"Danny!"

Kono glances up at Steve's face and presses her hand over the stain blossoming over the left side of his chest. "Hey," she shakes his arm. "Boss?"

"Dizzy." Steve swallows and takes a faltering step backwards. "Need to sit - "

"Okay, let me - Hey!"

**H50*H50*H50**

"Hang on a sec."

Danny pulls his cell phone away from his ear when he hears Kono shouting his name and turns to look across the lot at Steve's truck, squinting against the glare of the early afternoon sun. Kono is pressing something against the front of Steve's shirt.

"Let me call you back."

He ends the call and slips around the end of the marked patrol car that's parked across the entrance to their crime scene. He's halfway across the lot when he sees Steve sway on his feet and take a shaky step backwards. Kono lunges when he starts to slide towards the floor. He breaks into a run.

"Woah!" He darts forward, ducking under Steve's arm to take his partner's weight. Steve's face is pale as they lower him to sit on the floor and he curls forwards, pressing his forehead into his hands.

"What the hell happened?" Danny reaches forwards to press two fingers against the underside of Steve's wrist. He glances up at Kono when he feels the pulse bounding beneath his fingertips, following her gaze to the dark spot spreading over the front of their boss' t-shirt. "Go call for an ambulance." Kono pushes to her feet, pulling her cell phone from her the pocket of her jeans.

Danny turns back to his partner and drops to one knee. "You still with me?" He pushes Steve back against the door of his truck and presses the heel of his hand into his partner's ribcage, hard.

"Unfortunately." Steve's jaw clenches when he turns to glare at him. Danny raises an eyebrow.

"Seriously? You're gonna go with the whole sarcasm thing right now? Don't look at me like that," He twists to wipe the sweat from his face onto his shirt sleeve and leans forwards to put more pressure on the wound. "It's not my fault you forgot to put your vest on, like a normal person, before you went running after our suspect - without any backup, I might add. Did they not teach you that at Seal school or do you just have a of morbid obsession with trying to get yourself killed that I wasn't aware of?" He pauses to take a breath. "I mean, hello? Partner, here. Yeah, hi… Remember me?"

"Danny…" Steve squeezes his eyes shut against a wave of pain. "Shut up."

"Oh, that's nice," Danny smiles sarcastically. "Be rude to the guy keeping your intestines from spilling out all over the floor."

Steve's head drops back against the truck door with a thud. "It's not that bad."

"I'm sorry, what? _'It's not that bad?' _Are you freaking kidding me?" Danny's eyebrows are in danger of disappearing up into his hair. He shakes his head and turns to where Kono is pacing the fence line across the lot, listening for the wail of sirens over the rumble of the midday traffic. "Did you hear that? You can cancel the ambulance because Super Seal here says it's not '_that bad'_."

Kono pauses mid-step, her face creasing in disbelief before resuming her pacing. The sirens are getting louder.

"You realise that neither of us believe you, right?." Danny smiles smugly. "Next time do us both a favour and save your macho stoicism bullshit for when you're_ not_ bleeding out in the middle of a random parking lot." He looks at Steve expectantly. "Okay, this would be the part where you promise to stop acting like an animal and maybe, I dunno, _think_ before you go running off after a suspect by yourself. Here, I'll even help you because that's just the kind of friend I am. Repeat after me, babe. I, Steven J. McGarret - "

"Danny…" Steve's jaw is clenched. "If I do it, will you stop talking?"

"Yes."

Steve scowls. "I promise."

"Good." Danny pats his leg. "I'm gonna hold you to it."

* * *

_So, that's it. I hope you enjoyed it._

_I already have an idea for my next H50 fic so I'm off to do a bit of research. I'm really looking forwards to writing it. It will be a Steve, Mary Ann fic if anyone is interested. _

___A huge thank you to everyone who followed, favourited and reviewed - it means a lot. :)_


End file.
